Feel my Soul
by Double Side
Summary: Orihime sentiu. Estaria enganada? UlquiHime


_Boa tarde!_

_Bem, esta é a minha segunda UlquiHime! A ideia dela me surgiu quando meu namorado e eu estávamos discutindo sobre o casal, já que ele não consegue os imaginar juntos :P_

_Está curta e bobinha, mas espero que gostem :)_

_

* * *

_

**Feel my Soul**_  
_

"_Tens medo de mim, mulher?"_

"_Não tenho medo."_

**~o~**

Orihime parou no meio das escadarias e olhou para o horizonte, segurando as longas mechas que voavam ao vento. Ichigo – que estava alguns degraus acima, junto com Rukia, Sado e Ishida – notou a súbita pausa dela e virou-se, enquanto o restante parecia alheio à situação.

-Inoue?

Ela olhou em direção àqueles olhos escuros e abraçou seu peito. Ainda não se acostumara com aquela expressão no rosto dele.

"_Eu __**gosto**__ de você, Inoue..."_

-Kurosaki-kun?

-Algum problema?

Olhou o horizonte mais uma vez e uma brisa passou por eles. Voltou seus olhos para o homem à sua frente.

"_...fique comigo."_

-Nenhum, - ela sorriu – apenas admirei a vista.

Kurosaki procurou nas feições dela algum sinal de que ela mentia, porém falhou. Estranhara a resposta, já que não era a primeira vez dela na Soul Society. Entretanto, Orihime era do tipo de pessoa que se admirava por muitas (e pequenas) coisas repetidas vezes.

Ele deu as costas e continuou seu percurso. Orihime seguiu-o, porém parou quatro degraus depois, apertando o punho esquerdo contra o peito. Seus olhos acinzentados olharam em direção à Runkongai e ela pôs-se a correr.

-Inoue! - Ichigo aumentou seu tom de voz, chamando a atenção dos outros três. - Inoue!

Orihime olhou-o por cima do ombro, porém não parou de correr.

"_Desculpe, Kurosaki-kun. Não posso..."_

Ichigo desceu um degrau, no intuito de segui-la, ou impedi-la de continuar, porém foi impedido por Rukia, que segurou firmemente seu ombro.

-Você também sentiu, não? Aceite a decisão dela, Ichigo.

**~o~**

Orihime já havia passado pelos portões de Sereitei e agora corria pela ruas de Runkongai, porém sem realmente prestar atenção por onde passava.

Aquela presença... A primeira vez que a sentira fora em Karakuma, meses antes. Entretanto, Orihime estava fraca e delirando por causa da febre, então acreditou que aquela sensação fosse apenas fruto de sua imaginação.

"_Não entendo no que não posso ver."_

A frase dita por Ulquiorra ecoou por sua cabeça. Como poderia ter certeza de que o que sentia não era mais um delírio? Afinal, já fazia-se tempos que não visitava Rukia em Sereitei e seus poderes pareciam fracos, quase nulos.

Balançou a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos negativos. Sado conseguira encontrar o pequeno Shibata, apesar de Urahara ter alertado o quão difícil era encontrar alguém por lá. Ichigo, por exemplo, levou anos para reencontrar sua querida mãe. Agora, ela já havia reencarnado em algum país da América Latina. Ichigo logo esqueceria da localização do espírito de sua mãe. É a ordem natural das coisas. É assim que deve ser.

"_Coração... o que é isso?"_

Ela estava cansada e confusa. Não conseguia ter certeza de onde vinha a presença que sentia e o crepúsculo ao horizonte só a deixava mais desesperançosa. Voltariam para casa no dia seguinte. Era sua única chance.

"_Não tenho medo."_

"_Entendo"_

Realmente, Orihime não temia o ser frio que fora seu guardião em _Las Noches_ – apesar de quase ser morta por ele algumas vezes. Não temia os olhos verdes que sempre a julgavam. Ela queria _entendê-lo._

"_Se eu abrir seu peito, encontrarei isso que chamas de coração?"_

Ela queria saber o que o fizera agir daquela forma... Quando ele perdera sua humanidade? Antes ou depois de tornar-se um Hollow?

Quando Ulquiorra começou a desaparecer perante si, ele estendeu-lhe a mão. Estaria lhe dizendo que enfim entendera sobre o "coração" de que Orihime tanto lhe falara? Orihime tentou alcançá-lo, entrelaçar seus dedos nos dele e lhe dizer que nunca o temeu, que gostava de sua companhia silenciosa, julgadora, fria, que ele não podia morrer... Não podia deixá, antes de suas mãos se tocarem, ele tornou-se pó.

Orihime parou. Logo já iria escurecer. Ela arqueou o tronco para frente e abraçou o ventre, chorando. Deuses, há tanto tempo não chorava.

Estaria ela errada? Tudo aquilo seria apenas um desejo dela que confundia seus sentimentos?

Ulquiorra era um arrankar. Antes disso, um Hollow. E Hollows eram espíritos - humanos ou não - antes de tudo. Era plausível que ele estivesse em Runkongai. Certo?

"_Se eu fosse a chuva, poderia eu me ligar ao coração de alguém..."_

Ela colocou as mãos no rosto, limpando as lágrimas que ainda caiam. Não iria desistir.

Sentiu a presença dele mais forte, estava perto.

Subiu uma pequena colina, caindo algumas vezes durante o percurso, sujando suas vestes verde-claro. Os cabelos longos estavam levemente bagunçados, mas não tinha a mínima vontade de fazer nada além de afastar as mechas do rosto.

Quando chegou no topo da colina, ela deparou-se com uma bela vista para uma grande parte de Runkongai. Uma suave brisa soprava, fazendo seu vestido rendado balançar lentamente.

Sentiu algo diferente em seu peito e olhou para a direita. Voltou a correr, desta vez o mais rápido que pode.

"_...assim como a chuva pode unir os eternamente separados céu e terra?"_

Parou.

Lá estava ele. As mãos nos bolsos, fitando o crepúsculo no horizonte. Os cabelos negros e ligeiramente compridos voavam ao vento, deixando seu rosto pálido à vista. Não havia sinal de sua máscara, entretanto as lágrimas eternas continuavam a cair pelos olhos verdes, uma marca em sua alma.

Ulquiorra notou sua presença. Na verdade, ele a esperava.

Orihime juntou as mãos junto ao corpo, como numa prece, e o ex-Espada virou-se para ela. A blusa branca estava com os três primeiros botões abertos, revelando à mulher que não existia mais o buraco em seu peito.

Ulquiorra estendeu novamente sua mão à ela, como fez no dia em que morrera, mas não lhe dirigiu a palavra. Orihime também estendeu a mão, entretanto parou no meio do caminho, olhando-o como se ele não existisse.

-Você... irá desaparecer? - perguntou, mais para si do que para o homem à sua frente.

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou com a mão estendida.

Orihime continuou e, sutilmente, tocou seus dedos nos dele. Sentiu um arrepio no estômago, que se intensificou quando Ulquiorra entrelaçou os dedos e segurou a pequena mão de Orihime.

"_Quente."_

Era real. _Ele _era real. Ulquiorra não desapareceria mais, ele continuaria lá, em Runkongai, admirando aquela bela vista. Orihime teria que voltar para seu mundo, e provavelmente nunca mais voltaria à Soul Society. Ou o veria.

Ulquiorra não tardaria a reencarnar, e logo se esqueceria da existência de Orihime.

Entretanto, ela preferiu não pensar nisso naquele momento. Ela decidiu apenas sentar-se ao lado dele, apoiar sua cabeça no ombro dele e aproveitar seu último momento segurando a mão dele firmemente.

-Sinto algo quente em meu peito quando estou contigo.

Orihime acariciou a face pálida – e não menos atraente – desde a têmpora até a ponta do queixo. Sorriu quando os olhos verdes fecharam-se prazerosos. Ulquiorra tocou sutil e rapidamente seus lábios nos dela. _Mágico._

Ela aninhou-se no peito dele.

-Isso chama-se amor.

-Entendo.

"_O amor é fogo que arde sem se ver."_

_

* * *

_

_Bem, ficou boba, mas tentei algo diferente._

_Ninguém me tira da cabeça que o Ulquiorra ama a Orihime!_

_A ideia do "arrankar/hollow/espírito" me pareceu plausível e espero que eu não tenha "viajado na maionese"._

_Aguardo reviews e obrigada pela paciência :)_


End file.
